


If I should die before I wake..

by DarkHorse33



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Amnesia, Anger, Ariana and Trevor are my children, BAMF Bella, BAMF Trevor, Brother, Confusion, Eventual Smut, Except Trevor calls her Ari, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Mates, OOC Bella, Pain, Past life, SUICIDE!, Sexual, She can't remember the Cullens, Twins, imprints, its 2010
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorse33/pseuds/DarkHorse33
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the forest she doesn't break down or hallucinate him. Instead she is hit with a rage so strong she changes. The change is so brutal and so painful she loses her memories - only of her time in forks - but she gains new memories. Of another time. another life. When she wakes up, she's stronger, faster, better and has a twin brother named Trevor. What happens when Victoria returns? What happens when she doesn't find weak little human Bella?  What happens when 8 months later, she meets the Cullen's once again? and a war is brewing on the horizon?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Tanya, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	If I should die before I wake..

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just pretend that Chasing Cars came out in the 1960s yeah? ;)  
> My first fanfiction!

He left. She left. _They_ left. Was the only thought running through Bella's mind while on the floor of the forest, curled into a ball. It was dark outside, she didn't have a watch or a phone but she knew it was well past five o clock and to a sunless town like forks it might as well have been midnight for as much as she could see in the shadows cast by the trees. She could hear twigs snapping, leaves rustling, birds squeaking in the trees, but there was no light. No path to home. No _way out._

_I_ _s_ _this what he wanted? He could_ _n’t_ _have easily did this in front of my damn house?!_ She inwardly seethed. The sadness that had struck when she realized her family...at least the people she had come to think of as family. The people who she had come to love as family or more accurately, the vampires who had lied and used her pretending to be family but were actually filling their undead life with some unknown (to her at least) amusement at her expense had left without so much as a sayonara.

Her older brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Her sisters, Rosalie and Alice. Her parents, Esme and Carlisle and finally her boyfriend, Edward.

“You are my life now,” He had said. “You’re my mate.” He had said.

Then he had left her with nothing more than a cold meaningless goodbye and a useless promise to protect herself. _From what?_ She thought bitterly, _Now that the vampires are gone what danger am I in?!_

She stood up shakily, she wouldn’t be this. Not this girl. The girl who broke over her first boyfriend because he sure as hell was _not_ her mate. She may not be an expert but mates couldn’t abandon each other, mates never stopped loving one another of that she was sure. And now? She wasn’t sure if she had ever truly loved Edward Cullen.

Loved his family? Absolutely.

Loved the feeling of love? Of Devotion? No doubt about it.

Had she loved him? Yes she’s sure she did, but she had never been in love with him. In love with the idea of being in love and with the family he offered is more the way she would describe it. How naive she was. To believe his lies so fully that she even had herself convinced. To believe _their_ lies.

As she slowly moved through the dark in the direction she assumed was home, (hopefully) she couldn’t help the rage that consumed her. She was angry. No, she was _pissed off._ She wasn’t a game for them to play with. She was a person with real feelings and obviously she was wrong about them. Obviously they were monsters after all. They had played the game so well that she had fallen for it completely, with very little doubt on her end.

That was her fault too though wasn’t it? She had wanted to know the secret so badly, wanted to solve the mystery that was the Cullen's and now? She’s paying the price. _Curiosity killed the Cat._ They say it over and over but does anyone actually listen? Of course not.

She stumbled over a branch and just managed to catch herself on a tree trunk, her smooth hands scratching against the rough bark. She hissed, pulling her hands away and blowing on them. Not that it ever seemed to help the sting. She walked forward a few more steps, still focused on her hands and tripped over a fallen log. She didn’t bother to stand, she just lay there for a few seconds, allowing the feelings to burn through her.

Feelings of powerlessness. Feelings of weakness. Feelings of inadequacy, before they changed. It was sudden. Unexpected. Thunder crashed in the sky and with it? Anger burned through her veins. An anger so fierce that she was momentarily afraid of herself. She had never felt such rage.

She rolled onto her hands and knees and curled in on herself, the rage was accompanied by pain. So much of it. Her stomach was churning and her body was burning. If she didn’t know any better she would have assumed she had been set on fire. But there were no flames, no smoke, only an undeniable anger.

 _How dare they?!_ The words were loud and raging in her head over and over again bringing a pounding to her skull with every clash of thunder above her.

An agonized scream made it’s way out of her throat as her right arm bent unnaturally, followed closely by a loud snap in her spine. She was sweating, panting, a hard rain had started and she pulled her jacket off ignoring the intense pain the movement caused in her now broken arm. Another snap brought her back down onto her hands and she could feel it was her ankle that had broken.

She didn’t know or understand what was happening, was someone doing this to her? Tears were running down her face as her bones continued to break.

 _How many bones were in a human body?!_ _206_. _That many hadn’t broken. How many were going to break?!_

She heard another distant agonized scream and it took her longer than she is proud of to realize it was from her. She was making those sounds, the whimpers. The screams. The tearing and cracking. It was all her. Another scream ripped from her throat as an intense throbbing pain was suddenly in her jaw. She could feel her teeth extending, changing. Becoming longer and sharper.

“Ari! Ari look at me!” A distant voice spoke and she panted as the pain stopped if only momentarily. She looked up to see a young handsome man standing beside her. He had short brown hair, with bangs that hung into his eyes and moved when he tossed his head gently to the side. He was watching her with wide panicked eyes before his changed, becoming a prominent violet. “Ariana listen to me sister, don’t fight it.”

“Wh-What?” Sister? She didn’t have a brother. A scream broke free as the rage tore at her as she remember she _had_ two brothers that abandoned and used her. Her shirt was torn off her body and she squeezed her eyes shut,

‘Listen to me, Ari. It won’t make sense, I know. I know. But you have to embrace the pain!”

She was trying hard to focus on his words, the soothing tone of his deep voice but she couldn’t concentrate, every part of her body was filled with throbbing, stabbing awful pain and she just wanted it to stop.

“Pl-Pl-Please,” She cried out, and it ended in a scream as bones in her legs twisted and turned inside of her.

“This is going to hurt Ari and I am so sorry for that, but I need you. So I need you to focus on the air inside your lungs, and the ground beneath your fingers.” She struggled but she wanted to listen to him. She trusted him. She needed him, and she was in too much pain to care why.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She forced herself to focus on pulling air into her lungs, it was hard. She was gasping, panting, she was absolutely terrified but she was breathing. She felt the dirt with her fingers and didn’t let herself panic when her nails felt longer than before.

“Excellent, that’s perfect Ari. The first time can take hours -”

“Hours?!” Her eyes snapped open and she looked into his violet eyes, he was smirking at her and she felt the corners of her mouth pull up despite the situation. She loved him, that much she knew.

“I knew you’d say that,” He mumbled and she was wondering who he was talking too, “It can take hours if you fight it. The pain will make you want to delay because you think that’s all you can take but if you let it in. If you allow it to swallow you whole, to consume you. Then it _cannot_ break you!”

His voice was soothing, gentle yet firm. She found the process was easier listening to him, if she let the pain come. If she prepared herself for the inevitable. Of the things she knew.

One. She was changing, her body was breaking. Breaking itself. She was _becoming_ something.

Two. He was here. _Trevor._ And as more time passed she realized she knew her brother, she loved her brother. Her Trevor. Her Trev.

Three. She wanted to survive this if not for herself, than for him.

“I can do this,” She gasped out and was surprised that her voice didn’t waver or crack. Despite the weakness for the pain she was suffering her voice was surprisingly steady.

He smiled at her a bright smile that brought warmth to her chest, “When you’re done. Run wild. Run free. I am so proud of you my little wolf and I will be beside you.”

A growl burst from her throat at the nickname and he laughed. Suddenly she was remembering.

* * *

_She was running through the gardens of her home. A beautiful old american home with a large oak tree in the front, a single tire swing hanging lonely and forgotten. A beautiful garden was behind the house with any kind of flower you can imagine. That was her garden. Her home. Her oasis._

_"Trevor?” She spoke but she was younger, 4 maybe 5 years old and had a slight british accent on her lips. “Trevor, please come out. It isn’t funny anymore.”_

_She had been looking for Trevor for what felt like hours, (but was actually ten minutes) when she found him, passed out next to the angel fountain. “Trevor!” She yelled, running up to her brother. They were twins, inseparable since birth._

_"Trevor, Trevor please wake up!” She shook him, grabbing his blazer and ripping the buttons open to place her little head above his chest and listen for his heart. She released a long breath when she realized he was still alive, tears hitting his skin when they fell from her eyes, “Ill be back,” She promised kissing his cheek before running to find help._

_"_ _Mother! Father!” She screamed but no one answered, she ran into the back door, not bothering to remove her play shoes and not worried about the punishment she would later receive._

 _"_ _Miriam! Miriam come quick. Trevor is unconscious!” She yelled when she saw their nanny, and they both took off back to her brother._

* * *

She shook her head confused at the memory, she looked up to find a 18 year old Trevor kneeling in front of her, eyes still glowing violet. It made her wonder what her eyes looked like right now. The screams bursting free from her throat were becoming more frequent, the process quickening as she accepted her fate and she was sucked into another memory.

* * *

_She was in a hospital room, her brother was lying on the bed. A hat over his head, a nasal cannula around his ears and shaky breaths from his mouth. She was sitting in the chair beside his bed, an iron grip on one of his hands with both of hers._

_"Come Ariana, it’s time to say goodbye for the day.” A man (her father?) stood from where he had been smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine._

_"I_ _’m not leaving him,” She told him firmly, they were older. Twelve years old. It had been seven years since her twin was diagnosed with cancer and everyday she wished she could take his spot. Take his pain. Take his burden away._

_"You are,” Her father said and ripped her hands out of her brothers, fighting was useless. She knew that but what if tonight was the night? What if he died and she wasn’t here to say goodbye?_

_"_ _I will not!” She yelled at him, knowing she would face consequences later when witnesses were not around. “He is my brother and I will stay with him.”_

_Her father’s face had turned nearly purple with his anger but he simply turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him._

_"Y-you, shouldn’t h-have, done th-that Ari,” Spoke a voice behind her. Her favorite voice._

_"_ _Nonsense Trev, how would I have been able to sleep without you?” She chastised him gently, pushing some of his brown hair out of his face. It had been his greatest pride that his hair had not disappeared with the treatments. At least not yet._

_He chuckled at her before it turned into a rapid coughing fit, “C-Come on,” He rasped, moving over and reaching his hand for hers._

_“Are you sure, Trev?” She asked him worriedly,_

_“Always Ari ,” He used the last bit of his strength to pull her onto the bed with him, her face buried in his neck and the blanket draped over them both._

_“I love you brother.” She whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek,_

_"_ _I love you sister.”_

* * *

Tears were actively running down her face but now she wasn’t sure if she was crying for the pain or the memories. She didn’t have time to worry about it before she was sucked back once again.

* * *

_They were seventeen, now and he had gotten well enough to leave the hospital, or so she thought. She walked into his room across the hall from her own and stilled, he wasn’t facing her but she automatically knew something was wrong._

_“Trev?” She whispered, something in her telling her speaking any louder would cut the tension she was afraid to acknowledge,_

_"_ _Come Ari,” He told her without looking up,_

_She took slow steps towards her brother, something was very very wrong. He pulled her into his lap when she got close enough and buried his face in her hair._

_"You’re my favorite little sister,” He whispered and she knew he was just as afraid,_

_"I_ _’m your only sister,” She pointed out playfully, running her fingers through his soft brown hair._

 _"_ _And as such, my favorite,” He teased her pinching her sides while she squealed in his ear, she was rather ticklish._

 _"_ _What’s the matter?” She asked him when they had gone silent for too long, she looked to the note and her breath caught in her throat. It was a goodbye note, a suicide note. Directed to her._

 _"_ _I’m not getting any better Ari,” He told her slowly,_

_“You are Trev, you are that’s why you’re home now. They wouldn’t have released you if you weren’t getting better,” She insisted, her accent turning the ‘er’ into ‘ah’. Tears were leaking from her eyes. She knew she didn’t believe her own words. She knew she was lying to herself. To him. She knew but she couldn’t accept it. She couldn’t and she wouldn’t._

_“No Ari, I’m dying.” He continued to whisper, like if he spoke any louder she would break…he was right. They both knew she would. “I’m dying slowly. It might not be for a week, or a month, or maybe a year but I’m dying.”_

_“We can fix that! We can find another way. A new doctor. Better treatment!” She was reaching, she knew that too. She was grasping at straws long since grabbed, reaching into a long empty cup._

_“I don’t want to try anymore Ari, I’m tired.” She knew he was. They had been trying, fighting, failing since they were six. He had, but it was always them in the end, wasn’t it? Her pain was his pain. His pain was hers._

_“No. Just, Just let me figure something out, Trev.” She felt like she couldn’t breath. Like her lungs had stopped working, like her throat was closing in on itself. “Give me two weeks, if I can’t find anything then we’ll do it together.”_

_With that he pulled back and looked at her in shock, shaking his head adamently, “No. No. No. That is out of the question, Ariana Lillian Calahan.”_

_She pulled out of his lap, pacing the room, “You don’t get to decide that for me, Trevor Andrew Calahan.” She mocked him, “We are Twins! We haven’t been separated since I went on the scouting trip with mother and her friends for the weekend. We lasted four hours Trev! Four, before they allowed you, the only male, on the trip! And you think I’m going to sit here and spend the rest of my life without you!”_

_She hadn’t realized she was yelling until she finished and spun to face him, tears were running down his cheeks and he was looking at her with anguish in his green eyes, “If you are the sun than I am the moon and you cannot ask me to live without the sun Trevor. Ask me anything, but do not ask me that.”_

_She had looked away from him, she couldn’t stand the thought that he was going to leave her. That he planned to leave her. Like they hadn’t promised they would always be together. Always and forever._

_“I’m sorry, you’re right Ari. I’m sorry, so so sorry.” He whispered, pulling her chin so she was looking at him, “You’re wrong though, I could never be the sun. You bring light into my nights, brightening the room with your meer presence. Heads turn when you walk into the room Ariana, life would not be the same without you. Surely that makes you the sun and myself the moon,”_

_“Then don’t ask me to live without my moon,” She chuckled wetly, unable to stay angry with him,_

_“Two weeks Ari and if you can’t find anything then I -”_

_“We!” She corrected him immediately,_

_“Then we jump,” He looked out the window of their home and she followed his gaze. Beyond the back garden, beyond the woods was a large cliff face. It was filled with roses and lilies, eastern redbud trees with pink flowers in the place of leaves and flowering dogwood trees with white flowers._

_“You jump, I jump.” She whispered, green eyes snapping to meet green._

_“You jump I jump.” He agreed and she collapsed into his arms._

* * *

The pain was almost over, it was hurting less and less. The snaps and cracks were sounding final, like it was just finishing for her. She wondered if it had taken hours, she could feel him beside her. Trevor. Her brother. Her moon.

* * *

_An apothecary is what they called him, but others were never so sure. A witch were the rumored whispers. How he had cured a baby with varicella, depiste the horrifying reality that it kills many children each day. How he had given an elderly couple the ability to breathe without their oxygen tanks in their final days. How he had gifted a man with lung cancer a new set of lungs._

_She didn’t know if any of these rumors were true but she was desperate. Some went so far as to say_ _you had to give up something in order to get something but she found she didn’t care. She would give_ _anything for her brother to live, even her own life. That’s what she would offer. Herself._

 _It had been 12 days since she told Trevor she would find a way and he had undoubtedly gotten worse,_ _he was dying. Even she couldn’t deny it now, to do so would simply be denial and she was above that._ _The hut wasn’t hard to find, she supposed that was purposeful although she knew it was equally as_ _dangerous. While most were to afraid to act against a witch it hadn’t stopped the scheming of foolish_ _and drunken young men._

 _She knocked tentatively, hesitantly before sobering up. She had to do this for her brother._ _No one answered but the door did creak open, “Hello?” She called pushing it open a bit more, it was_ _dark and quiet. Maybe he wasn’t home?_

_“I’ve been expecting you,” She heard a gruff deep voice speak from behind her and she spun so fast she almost fell to the ground, he was taller than she had expected._

_“You have?” She asked surprised,_

_“Of course child, come in.” He moved past her briskly and left the door open for her to follow, she squared her shoulders, gripped her purse a bit tighter and then walked through the door._

_“I suppose you know why I’m here then?” She asked him as he deposited the things he had carried in with him. It looked like groceries or so she assumed._

_“Your brother,” He spoke surely, with no hint of doubt and her breathe caught in her throat. “He’s dying.”_

_“Yes,” She choked out then cleared her throat, “I need you to save him,”_

_He turned at that and his dark eyes that were nearly black made contact with her desperate green, “I cannot. I fear it is much too late,” He looked regretful, but she wouldn’t hear of it._

_“I don’t believe that. I’ve heard of the things you’ve done. Of the things you can do!” She stepped closer as she spoke, showing no signs of backing down. A glint of something shown in his eyes for a few seconds but it was gone before she had time to register what it was._

_“And what have I done?” He asked, taking an apple from his bag and biting into it, not once breaking eye contact from her._

_“You’ve cured children, given couples peace in their dying days, helped a man with cancer. My brother has been suffering since we were children, he is all I have left in the world. Please,” She begged. She hated it. Her mother would say it was low for lady of her status to beg for anything, but she would do anything for her brother._

_"_ _And say I can help you, what is it that you can offer me? Money, favor?” He seemed to detest the very idea and that’s when she knew she was originally right. He wanted something in return, something you had to give up. A sacrifice._

_“No.” She said and he looked surprised,_

_“No?” He repeated slowly,_

_“I do not wish to give you money or favor, in return for saving my brother I shall give you something of equal measure. My life.” His eyes glinted with excitement (and respect?) then, and she didn’t know if she liked the look in them._

_“You would die for your brother to live?” He was appraising her, looking for doubt?_

_“I would die 100 deaths if it meant my brother could live,” She told him seriously, surely and he smiled a gentle genuine smile._

_“Then you my child are my only worthy customer,” And with that he turned and started mixing things into a bowl that she couldn’t see. “A selfless sacrifice, what more could I ask?” he explained at seeing her confused expression._

_“What are you doing?” She couldn’t help but ask._

_“Wolfsbane, Nightshade, Belladona, Vervain, and hemlock.” He spoke as he dropped them into the bowl one by own,_

_“Aren’t those -?”_

_“Poisonous? Why yes, but that is the price you must pay child. In order to save your brother, both of you must die.”_

_She was prepared to die, but that didn’t stop her breath from catching…how would death save them?_

_He dropped the ingredients into a blender along with liquids from tiny vials, water, and milk of all things before flipping the switch, the ingredients creating a glistening red and silver liquid._

_He poured it into two vials and then turned towards her, “How does this save him?” She asked, gesturing to the vials._

_“To save him, you must give up something you value. Something you have that can never be regained. Your humanity.”_

_She eyed him critically, what did that mean? Her face must have shown something because he chuckled, “Come, sit.”_

_He pulled out a chair and beckoned her forward, before sitting across from her. “What do you know of myths and stories?” He asked her and she paused,_

_"_ _Father says they are used by the less fortunate to give their lives meaning,” She had always hated how stuck up her family was, it was something that hadn’t rubbed off on the twins._

_“I asked what you know, not what your father believes,” He corrected gently, not unkind nor impatient._

_“Myths? Like dragons, fairies, vampires, that sort of thing?” It was something of a guilty pleasure for Trevor and herself, reading about things that couldn’t possibly be true._

_“I’ll tell you something not many know. Living in this world, out there, right now are two very real and very deadly species that most consider a myth. If only to help themselves sleep at night,” She watched his face for any sign that he was being untruthful or malicious but she saw nothing but raw honesty._

_“And those would be?”_

_“Vampires and Werewolves,” He stated it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she was blindsided. “Yes it is rather hard to believe if you haven’t seen, isn’t it child?” He chuckled at her expression._

_"_ _What does this have to do with my brother?” She found herself asking,_

_“Right now there is a war that has been waging for centuries ending,” He told her and she narrowed her eyes,_

_“It’s a trick,” She told him, that was the scene he was setting. The war was ending but it wasn’t actually an end._

_“You’re smart,” He grinned at her, sipping from a mug she hadn’t even seen him grab, “It’s more of a pause while the losers regroup.”_

_“Surely the vampires are losing,” She told him, her rational mind taking a back seat to the excitement building in her chest at the idea that they could very well be real. "Werewolf bites are lethal to vampires,"_

_A gentle laugh was her only reply, “mmm you see that we would need to blame on myth. Vampires have tricks, powers, they call them gifts. And those are helping them destroy the werewolves who haven’t even learned to turn without a full moon as of yet. A bite may be poisonous but not exactly lethal, with the right injection they can survive but it will hurt like hell.”_

_“But they could learn to change without a full moon?”_

_“With time and practice.” He nodded,_

_“And the war will begin again?”_

_“In 48 years, and you will be apart of it.” He told her again, as casual as if they were discussing the weather._

_“I’m sorry, come again?”_

_"_ _You will drink this and it will kill you. Both of you. In 48 years time you will awaken, think of it as reincarnation, but when you are reborn you will not remember your past life. This life.”_

 _"_ _I wont?” She asked in a small voice, part of her was hoping she didn’t have to lose her brother if she went this route._

 _"_ _Not until you reach your eighteenth year, then your memories will return and you and your brother shall find eachother once more.” He told her and she knew hope had returned to her eyes,_

_"However, you will no longer be human. That is the price you will pay.”_

_“What will we be?” She wasn’t sure whether to believe all of this, but they were dying anyway. What was the harm?_

_“You will be a mixture of the two species. Hybrids like nothing the world has ever seen before. Faster, stronger, more powerful than they are. They will both fear and covet you when they learn of your existence. Vampires will only know when you reveal yourself for you will look and smell human, but wolves will know almost immediately that you are a wolf. It’s part of their nature.”_

_“So we drink this,” She gestured to the vials, “We die. We wake up in about 48 years, with new memories and old memories. Together once again, but no longer human and potentially thrown into a war that we didn’t start nor have any desire to help finish.”_

_“That my child is correct,” He told her taking another much longer sip from his mug,_

_“What do you get out of this?” she asked him, it seemed too easy. Yes she was dying, but even so._

_“I get to watch it all unfold,” and again she didn’t like the look in his eye. She reached out and grabbed the vials stuffing them into her purse before standing and offering her hand,_

_“Thank you,” She told him sincerely, a part of her didn’t trust him but an even bigger part didn’t care._

_“No,” He told her, kissing the back of her hand, “Thank you.”_

* * *

_“I got it Trevor!” She told him rushing into his room where he was curled up on his bed,_

_“Got what?” He asked without opening his eyes,_

_“Our solution,” and she told him, she told him everything the apothecary told her. Every detail._

_“You know most people would think you were crazy,” He told her with the first genuine smile she had seen in weeks,_

_“Since when are we most people?” She asked him wiping hastily at a tear that had fallen,_

_“Today?” He asked her and she nodded without hesitation. She wasn’t sure he had more time left than that._

* * *

_They were in the field, surrounded by beautiful blooming flowers, moonlight above them, a gentle breeze. Their parents either didn’t notice their absence or didn’t care._

_“Are you ready?” She asked him, handing him his vial. They were dressed in their Sunday best. She had on a white sundress, with a yellow shaw and white heels. He had on blue dress pants with a button up shirt and tie. They wanted to buried like this, if they were found at all._

_She slowly opened her vial, ensuring she threw the lid over the cliff edge, where she would also throw the vial when it was finished. She was grateful to the apothecary, even if he was an old man who believed in stories and this one proved to be false. He gave them hope again, made her brother smile again. For that how could she not be grateful?_

_She watched as he brought the vial to his lips and gulped the liquid in one gulp, she took a deep breathe and copied him before they both threw the vials over the edge and laid down. Her hair was surrounding her like a halo, his hair was neatly brushed to cover the parts it had started to fall out._

_“Let’s waste time. Chasing cars,” He whispered looking at her, he wiped a tear from her eye she hadn’t know had fallen and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers,_

_“Around our heads,” She whispered back, singing their favorite song_

_“And if I lay here, If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” They sang together, eyes locked as the poison worked its way through their systems. Causing a numbness that spread from their toes and up,_

_“Forget what we’re told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that’s bursting into life,” She swallowed hard, her breaths were shallower, her eyes heavy_

_“All that I am, all that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they’re all I can see.” She gripped his hand tighter, willing him not to let go. They were dying but at least she was dying with her twin. Her moon._

_"_ _I don’t know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all,” He was still looking at her, but his lips had gone pale despite the warmth in the air she could no longer feel. His own tears were falling and she wanted to wipe them away but found she couldn’t move her limbs._

_“And if I lay here. If I just lay here,” His eyes closed and he was no longer singing, his grip on her hand slakened and she released a choked sob,_

_"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” She could no longer force her eyes open and she took what would prove to be her last breath._


End file.
